Always One
by IcyScorpio
Summary: A new vampire coven has moved into Forks. What happens when one takes an interest in Bella, and Edward knows one of the others? How will Edward react? Bella's life will be changed forever. Going throgh an editing process.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Always One**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

Cold hands brushing against my cheek made me alert and awake. This was my favorite way of waking up, with my own personal angel next to me.

"Good morning." Edward said.

"Morning." I responded, hoping my breath wasn't that pungent.

I pressed my lips to his cheek and went to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and took a shower. I put on fresh clothes and brushed my hair. I came out.

"Ready?" he asked, sitting in my rocking chair. He looked so perfect without even trying.

"Almost." I went downstairs and picked up a granola bar and my bag. Charlie had already left.

He took my hand and led me outside of the house and into his Volvo. The door was opened for me and I climbed inside.

We talked for the ride but when we reached the school I saw Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper waiting for us. When we got out of the car I saw a familiar look run across Alice's face.

I saw Edward tense and squeeze my hand. Alice was having a vision and Edward was seeing it too.

When she stopped Edward asked, "How long?"

"One minute." She responded.

I couldn't take this anymore. "What is wrong? What's happening?" I anxiously asked.

"Bella, there's another vampire coven in Forks."

My mouth opened but words couldn't come out. So many thoughts and questions were going around in my head. Who Why? Were the vegetarians? Do you know them? I voiced my questions.

Alice answered, "We are not sure yet."

I shuddered. This could be a big problem. All of my other interactions with vampires other than the Cullens did not turn out well at all.

Edward's arms wrapped around me. "Don't worry." He whispered in my ear, as if he was reading my mind.

At that moment, one car pulled up and four stunningly beautiful people steeped out. We stared at them and they stared back. Their gazes also flickered to Edward's lips at my ear assuring me that everything would be okay. I was looked at strangely for a second before their eyes were off of my face.

They started to approach the school walking past the Cullens. I squirmed as one practically touched me and I could swear that I heard a laugh.

Edward and I were very early going into English class. Mrs. Maudlin greeted us kindly. "Welcome to the first day of your senior year. Please take the seats with your names on them."

I started to gravitate around the room looking for the name, "Isabella Swan."

"Isabella Swan," someone said.

My head turned to the voice it was one of the new vampires. "Your name is right here," he said, motioning to the seat next to him.

My mouth fell open and my head snapped around to look at Edward. What was I supposed to do?

The vampire sensed my distress and said, "Don't worry, I don't bite." He winked and my face turned red.

Edward spoke to Miss Maudlin in his extremely charming voice. "Surely I could switch seats with Adam."

Adam. That must've been what his name was.

She put on a softer face but shook her head. "I'm sorry Mister Cullen but I am not changing the seating charts." Edward's charm didn't affect her in the desired way.

She turned and started writing on the blackboard. As I stood, not sure of what to do Edward approached Adam and spoke in a low, fast, voice that I could not understand.

He then came back to me and pulled me into a tight embrace. I didn't want to let go but I had to. "It's safe." He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and sat in my seat. I quickly took my notebooks out and proceeded to write my name on a page. I felt Adam's eyes on my face and I stole a glance at him and was transfixed. He smiled as I registered his face. His square jaw and perfectly proportioned face made him handsome. But I didn't care about that, what I cared about was that his eyes were golden; the mark of vegetarian vampires.

"I'm Adam." He said with his hand sticking out and a smile on his face.

"Bella." I responded, and shook his hand. I was so relieved that I was not in his diet. He seemed harmless enough. His smile was infectious, and I couldn't help smiling back.

**My first fanfic. Please review and give constructive critiscm. Thanks. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

******Always One**

**Chapter 2: Friendly Enough**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

**Thank you for the reviews. They helped, and I'll try to explain more. Also thanks for the story alerts, they definately motivated me. Feel free voice your storyline suggestions. I'd like to hear them. I hope this chapter is better than the last. **

BPOV

I found it very hard to concentrate on my work, as I kept feeling his eyes watching me. Vampire or not, this was still very creepy. I would look up from time to time and catch his eyes and look down again. I snuck a peek at his paper and of course there were neat notes with details on the teacher's lesson.

I was shaken from my daydream when I heard my teacher say, "The person next to you will be your partner for the upcoming project. You must write one poem on any chosen topic from the list on the board." She pointed at the board and I groaned. The person next to me was Adam and I always worked with Edward on these types of things. He was creative and blessed with many talents while I was not.

I turned to Adam. "I should warn you," I started, "I'm no good with poetry." It wasn't that I didn't like poetry, but I couldn't write it. My poems never seemed real, or did any justice to the topic. I could spend hours reading them, but writing them just seemed fake. "Are you?"

He shook his head slightly keeping his eyes on me. "Not really, through all of my years of school this subject is one I never fully understood."

The bell rang and I got up quickly and was ready to walk out of the room when a pair of hands moved to my arm.

"Wait." Adam said. I turned around, "What do you need?" I asked.

"We should exchange numbers." he said. A look of confusion and shock must have went on my face because he quickly added, "For the project, so that.. we can work on the project."

I nodded and took out a paper and scribbled the digits, and ripped it in half. On the other half he wrote his.

I pocketed it, smiled and went outside the class where I knew Edward was waiting for me.

The walk to science with him was nerve wracking. He never said a word and I could tell he was in deep thought.

"Edward," I said when I couldn't take anymore. "What's wrong?"

He put on a false smile to appease me but I knew him better than that. "It's nothing, love." he said.

"Edward," I repeated, making it clear to him that he didn't fool me this time.

He sighed, "Bella, I have a really bad feeling about the new coven. They were all blocking their minds this morning, and that one Adam was blocking his all through English. They are hiding something, how would they know to block their minds?"

"I don't think there is anything really to worry about Edward, maybe you just can't read their minds, and Adam seemed really nice."

"No, this was different. It was not like I was trying to read you and it just turns blank, I could tell they were thinking but I just couldn't understand... Plus love, you are not the best judge of character." He looked exasperated.

I rolled my eyes, but my mouth turned up in a smile. "Edward, everything is fine, don't worry. I saw his eyes, golden, and he seemed friendly enough. "

"I don't think they're safe. I think you should stay away from them as much as possible. At least until I can break the lock on their minds."

"That will be kind of hard, seeing as I sit with him in English and we're doing a project. I'll watch myself Edward, try to relax."

He nodded, and looked like he was about to say something but decided against it. He pressed his lips to my cheek and I could feel my smile growing wider. As we walked into the science room I had the feeling that everything would be fine. I didn't know how wrong I was.


	3. Chapter 3

******Always One**

**Chapter 3: Why love?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

**I want to make this chapter a little more explaining; showing the other character's point of views. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites. I have a strong plot in my head, and I hope I can unravel it well. Feel free to leave suggestions, and constructive criticism. **

BPOV

That must've been my second most interesting first day of school I ever had. The first was when I first moved to Forks and attended that school.

After science was math, and at math also assigned seating was put in place. Again, I was put next to Adam, and again Edward tried to talk the teacher out of it, and again the teacher explained how it was out of her power. By that period though I didn't mind. Adam was actually a pretty cool person and I'm not even sure if he knew that I knew about vampires.

Nonetheless, he was nice and smart and we got along. I never let my guard down, especially because Edward had no idea what he was thinking. Even with that though I didn't worry about it.

_One Week Later_

Edward had to leave again and go hunting. I was sad but I tried not to let it show. I know it was very childish to be disappointed especially when it was something as important as helping him not to kill me but I couldn't help missing him when he was gone.

"Bella, Alice and Jasper are coming with me and if you need anything don't hesitate to call." Edward said, handing me the phone he had bought for me. "It's just for Saturday and I won't be far, love. Twenty minutes at the most, at my speed."

I nodded, and I kissed him. He kissed me back but too soon he pulled away.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I responded, and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

I ventured over to my window and stared dreamily out of it for a minute, then closed it. I changed into my pajamas, brushed my teeth and climbed into my bed.

I let out a pretty big yawn and rolled over, closing my eyes and hoping for a non-nightmare slumber.

_Tap, Tap, Tap_

I quickly got up, and it repeated. It was coming from my window. Could it be Edward? I drew back my curtain to look. It was Adam.

"Adam? What are you doing here?" I asked as I opened my window allowing him to crawl in.

"What? I can't visit a friend." he said innocently.

"It's ten o'clock at night, and you came in through my window. How do you know where I live anyway?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as he walked towards me.

"I have my ways. You should know that there is not that many things impossible for me to do." he said.

I quickly looked up at him, was he implying that he was a vampire. I knew that he was, of course, but we had never talked about it. For all he knew, I could be close to the Cullens but still be in the dark about who they really are.

He was very close to me now, uncomfortably close. "I...I..." I started but didn't know what to say. "I know." I breathed, trying to step away but his hand went to my back pressing me closer with lightning speed. If there was ever a chance for him to kill me, this would be the ultimate one.

I was frightened, a smile was on his face but I couldn't move.

"Isabella," he began, "I feel things for you that I've never felt for anyone. I fell in love with you. I love you."

I was beyond shocked, I was traumatized. "I'm sorry, I just... don't feel the same way. I have Edward," I choked out. Before I knew it he was leaning in to kiss me. "Please, don't.," I said slightly scared. What if he didn't have the self-control Edward did? "No, don't do..." I was cut off when his lips touched mine and I shut down, I didn't kiss him back. I balled my hands into fists and tried to push away from his embrace, but of course I couldn't. He was too strong. I could tell he was growing frustrated with my pushing away and attempted squirming but I didn't care.

When he pulled away I spoke, "I just don't feel the same way about you. You're my friend, but that's it." He nodded, and stepped away looking a little embarrassed.

I knew I had hurt him, but I didn't mean to. An awkward silence followed.

"So, I guess I'll see you on Monday." he said.

I smiled and nodded. "See you." I blinked and he was gone.

EPOV

I stopped scouting for prey when I noticed Alice face went into a familiar mode. I wasn't thirsty anymore. When she snapped out of it, she let me see the vision. I growled when I saw Adam kissing My Bella, and her trying to squirm away.

"I'm going back." I said. Alice nodded and together we ran back towards Forks.

APOV

I didn't actually leave, I just went to a corner of her room and used my power, invisibility. Knowing she couldn't detect me I stood there lifeless. Rejection washed over me as I pondered the events that just happened. She didn't love me or want me. All she had eyes for was that guy, Edward Cullen. What did he have that I didn't? I really could not understand.

My pondering was erupted by a familiar scent, sniffing silently again I realized that Jane had come to Forks. _Crap, _I thought. She was here already and I barely got anything done, not to mention she wouldn't be happy with the turn of events.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Why is Jane here, and how is she connected to Adam? Future chapters will tell. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

********

**Always One**

**Chapter 4: Another Paper Cut**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

**So once again, thanks for the reviews and alerts, it feels great to know that people actually like your writing. I have two plot lines that I decided to blend together. **

BPOV

Another knocking took place on my window. _Rap, Rap, Rap_. This time it was more urgent, impatient. I sat up alert, and yawned. What now? I checked the clock: 10:40. Great, I had about twenty minutes of sleep before I awoke again.

I slowly got out of my bed ignoring the urgent tapping. "Im coming," I muttered under my breath as I drew back the curtains. Did no one understand that humans needed sleep?

A huge grin erupted on my face as I fumbled to open the window. It was Edward.

When he was standing in my room I hugged him, "I didn't know you were coming back so early. You could've called me, I would've stayed up." I trailed off when I noticed that he was distant.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked, anxious for his answer.

"Bella, he's here." He started to inhale deep to find the source of the scent.

"Who?"

"Adam." He replied while searching.

I almost instantly calmed down. "Edward, he came by like 40 minutes ago, but then he left. That's probably why you smell him."

He shook his head, "No, he's here. He hears us now. No one left here."

"Edward, look around, there's no one else here. Relax, now why are you back so early?"

He frowned, "Alice had a vision.." I waited. "He was here, and..."

"Oh," was all I could say. "Edward, I am so sorry, I had no idea."

He silenced me with a kiss. "Don't worry love, I know."

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have something to show you." I immediately got up and went for my school bag. I quickly pulled out the poem I was working on for English class. Too quickly, because I cut my finger. It all happened really quickly after that.

In the corner of my room I saw a person materialize. It was Adam, with his lip curled back over his teeth looking, (I have to admit) extremely terrifying.

Edward snarled but not as a response to the blood, at finding out that Adam truly was in my room at that moment, at finding out that he was watching me, at finding out that I was in danger. "Bella, leave the room." he said in an almost growl, but I understood and fled making sure not to let a drop fall. I immediately went to the bathroom and washed and cleaned my cut and bandaged it even though it was just a paper cut.

I started to hear thuds and crashes in my room and was happy that Charlie was not home. I took this time to reread that poem that caused the trouble and realized it was crappy. I went to the kitchen and burned it since it had a drop of blood on it and threw away the ashes. When I was done with that I felt two arms circle my waste and I jumped and turned around.

It was just Edward. Phew.

I started blurting out what was running through my mind. "Oh, Edward. I am so sorry, are you hurt? I thought he had left. Was he in there for a long time?"

"Shh, love. We didn't fight."

"But... the noises." I asked.

"Bella, he threw a tantrum. Your room is...trashed. He wanted your blood so badly. "

I nodded, processing the recent events.

"Bella, he let his guard down. I saw a glimpse of his mind before I was kicked out. Love, he is in some connection with Jane... from the Volturi. He's going to meet her, since she made a surprise visit. Bella, he has a power; invisibility."

I was not ready for this. "Jane, is here?"

"Yes, but not for you. For him, and I don't know why."

I nodded again, left speechless with this turn of events.

"Bella, I think you should stay with us, during her stay. We'll call Charlie and tell him about a surprise slumber party Alice threw for you. Don't be anxious, everything will be fine."

"I love you Edward."

I felt completely betrayed, my so-called friend was spying on me. My privacy boundaries were clearly violated. How long was he there for? What did he see?

"I love you too," he pulled me into an embrace and I hid my face in his chest so he wouldn't see the emotions playing out on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Always One**

**Chapter 5: Suprise, Suprise!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

**Thanks for the reviews, they motivate. Here's chapter 5. It's not my best but I really wanted to get the confrontation out. I know it took me long but please be patient with me. I'm going to start putting the rest of the Cullens in it. Someone told me not to rush and I hope I didn't. **

APOV

I shook with anger after Edward forced me out of her house. I was caught, and not even in a..._ I'm here_ way, but in a... _I was going to kill you and suck your blood_ kind of way. I wondered if she would ever forgive me, or even talk to me. I smiled in spite of myself, she had to, we still had that project.

I smelled Jane's scent, and I ran towards it.

"Adam," she said as I approached. "It's been to long," she added with a smirk on her face.

"Jane, why are you here? I still have nine months left. School just started a week ago."

"Have you forgotten why you came here? Have you forgotten what you're supposed to do?"

My eyes narrowed. "I haven't forgot anything."

"So, what is this I overheard about you falling in love with that... that human! Do me a favor Adam. Tell me your mission. Let's make sure you still know it."

"It's not safe, to talk here."

"So, how exactly does it aid your job to love her? Tell me, because I just don't understand."

My teeth grounded in frustration, "I will do it, if it needs to be done, I'll do it."

"Yes, you had better. Don't forget that now that they know about your power there is nothing special you can bring for us anymore. You are easily replacable."

My eyes narrowed. "I said I would do it." I meant it, but I would try my best to not have it come to that.

BPOV

The first bell rang, time to go to language arts. I was really wishing that Adam was absent, this would be the first time I was seeing him after the incident and I really, really hoped that he was absent.

Edward and I reached that class on time , after he gave me a quick kiss and squeezed my hand. Whenever Edward and I did that I felt so safe. However, as soon as I pulled away I felt the doubts resurface. I moved my eyes over to the table where I sat at and groaned inwardly when I met Adam's eyes. He wasn't absent.

Taking one more glance at Edward I moved to my seat, and sat. Not looking to Adam as I took out my book and a pen. I started copying the notes the teacher was scrawling on the blackboard when I heard him whisper, "Bella."

I tensed and stiffened visibly in my seat. I was not going to talk to him. Why was he talking to _me?_ Had he forgotten about the spying, and lack of privacy he made me face? Had he forgotten about wanting to suck my blood when I thought I was safe in my own house? If I did talk to him, I wouldn't let him forget.

"Bella," he said again, louder this time.

Before I could blink his hand was on my jaw and forcefully moved it to face him. I silently cursed his super-strength, as I made my eyes look anywhere but him.

"Bella," he started again, "I'm sorry that... that happened, how it did. I never meant for you to find out... like that. I'm so sorry."

I glared at him, looking him in the eye now. "Find out about what, exactly? You spying on me? Tricking me? Messing up my room? Lying to me?"

"You don't understand."

"No, I understand too well. Who is Jane to you? What were you doing there?"

With his hand still on my jaw he said, "You know I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Shatter your jaw, right here, right now."

Fear engulfed me. He wouldn't dare, not in front of a whole class, not with Edward a few seats away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward looking at us. I know he must've heard us.

"Just take your hand off," I noticed my voice shook.

He didn't move, but his face softened. "But, I wouldn't. I wouldn't do it. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't that make you love me?"

Was he serious? Love isn't like that, at all. I appreciated the fact that so far he exhibited a bit of self control, but that didn't make me love him. At this point I actually disliked him. He still had not given me a straight answer on my questions and I felt as if I deserved them.

"Look, I appreciate that you haven't killed me yet. Thanks, but that doesn't make love. Stop throwing that word around. It's very obvious the way you feel about me, and it isn't love."

"What? I--"

I cut him off. "You've disrespected me, lied to me, tricked me, spied on me, and you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on. That's not love."

His face looked pained and he loosened his grip, and finally let go. I repositioned my seat to be as far away from his as possible without alerting the teacher and rubbed my jaw. It hurt a lot. I'd have to get some ice when I got home. Hopefully, Charlie wouldn't ask what happened.

As soon as the bell rang Edward was at my side, quickly packing my bag and effortlessly throwing it over his shoulder. I reached for his hand and took it with my other hand still rubbing my jaw.

"Are you okay?" he asked, obviously concerned. This was one of the things I loved about him. When there was no reason to be worried, he was worried. He was so completely un-selfish, even though he thought otherwise.

I smiled. "I'm fine." The look on his face showed that he didn't believe me but I didn't want to get into that discussion now. I knew that sometime later we would have to talk about what just happened.

APOV

I got to Language Arts really early that time, hoping that she didn't miss school. I needed to talk to her. I needed her to understand I didn't mean to hurt her, that I didn't have bad intentions.

I saw her come in with _him. _What does she see in him? All I see is a judgemental, self-absorbed jerk. She loved him, that was obvious. The way they touched, and looked at each other. It was sickening how she saw him, like a God.

I saw her face fall when her eyes met mine. She was probably wishing I didn't come to school today. She was probably going to be stubborn, but I didn't care. I needed to talk to her.

She sat in her seat and didn't say a word. I called her name but she didn't answer. I called her name again and swiftly moved her face to look at me. I saw the anger, hurt, and betrayal in her eyes and I almost winced.

"Bella," I started again, "I'm sorry that... that happened, how it did. I never meant for you to find out... like that. I'm so sorry." Great, I was stuttering. I should be able to be clear and smooth but whenever she was around me I never came off as that.

She glared at me. "Find out about what, exactly? You spying on me? Tricking me? Messing up my room? Lying to me?" The accusations hurt but I knew she was right, that is what I did to her, but I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't mean for it to happen how it did.

"You don't understand."

"No, I understand too well. Who is Jane to you? What were you doing there?" I couldn't answer, for her sake I would not give her that information. I had to prove to her that I would never, ever do something that stupid again, hurt her again. That I loved her more than anything. That she was all I could think about.

"You know I could do it."

"Do what?"

"Shatter your jaw, right here, right now."

She was scared, and frightened. This was not the response I wanted but it was what I got. Did she really think I'd do that? Did she really see me as a monster, and not Edward?

"Just take your hand off," I noticed her voice shook.

"But, I wouldn't. I wouldn't do it. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Doesn't that make you love me?" I pleaded now, she had to understand.

"Look, I appreciate that you haven't killed me yet. Thanks, but that doesn't make love. Stop throwing that word around. It's very obvious the way you feel about me, and it isn't love."

"What? I--"

I couldn't get a chance to finish the sentence. "You've disrespected me, lied to me, tricked me, spied on me, and you don't trust me enough to tell me what's going on. That's not love."

That hurt, and I think I let it show. I was speechless, she must really hate me. I didn't know what I could say to right the wrongs I did, but I was going to right those wrongs. I was going to to say something else but the bell rang and Edward was instantly by her side, and she lit up. I noticed that she was rubbing her jaw. Oh, no. Did I hurt her? Could I really not control my strength? I watched as she assured him that she was fine, and he gave me a death glare which I returned.

**Okay. That was Chapter 5. I'm really sorry that it took me so long to update it. School work was piling and I had to take care of it. I hope you aren't too angry with me about how this chapter was. I know it was limited but I really wanted to update soon. I'm going to write in Edward's POV soon, just tell me if you want it in the reviews. Any suggestions happily taken. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

****

**Always One**

**Chapter 6: Should I?**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

**Thanks for the reviews. I am going to dabble into Edward's POV, although I know that I probably won't do his character justice. **

EPOV

I waited in Bella's rocking chair with her breakfast in hand. I took extra care to make everything perfect. After all of the recent drama I knew she must be stressed. Bella didn't deserve this. She deserved to be able to not have a worry, but ever since I came into her life it seemed that misfortune followed her.

I was so lucky that she was in love with me. If she rejected me I believe that I would have visited the Volturi sooner.

I saw her stir and look around anxiously for me. When her eyes caught mine she relaxed, and grinned when she saw the breakfast. After saying good morning to me she stumbled into the bathroom, and did her human things. When she came out she looked even more beautiful than before, if that was possible. I was sitting on her bed and patted the spot next to me for her.

She came and sat next to me, kissing my cheek as I handed her the tray. Smiling at me she said, "Thanks."

I just smiled and encouraged her to eat. I knew she would need her strength for the shopping trip Alice had planned for her today. I knew it was like torture to Bella, and to me for being away from her but whenever Alice wanted something, she got it.

Us vampires can be really persuasive.

"So... why the special treatment?" she asked after gulping down a glass of orange juice.

"I need a reason to do something special for my fiance?" I asked innocently.

"No, but today is a regular day and I woke up to this extensive breakfast. Not that I'm complaining."

"I just wanted to do something nice, especially because of the recent events."

She nodded, and understood. "I'm so lucky to have you," she said.

Wow, she had it wrong. I was the one lucky to have her, but I wouldn't get into that argument now.

When she finished eating, she asked me, "What are you going to do today?"

"I don't know, Emmett, Jasper, and I might go on a quick hunt but plans always change. I don't want to be too far."

She nodded again, "If you want you can come with us," she had a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"Love, we both know that if we even suggest that Alice would kill me."

She giggled and it sounded like music to my ears. I love her so much.

_Ring Ring Ring_

It was 8:30 in the morning and Charlie already left so I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Edward?" The voice sounded familiar and it only took me a second to recognize it. I visibly tensed and Bella rubbed my back in small circles. "Who is it?" she whispered.

"What do you need?" I asked, clearly hostile.

"I need to talk to Bella," Adam said calmly.

"Fat chance," I sneered. "She doesn't want to talk to you, now or ever. Don't call back here again."

"Whether you like it or not we are friends, and we still have a project together. I suggest you let me talk to her unless you want her to fail, because of you."

I snarled a vicious sound into the phone and Bella jumped. "Sorry love," immediately feeling guilty for her increased heart beat.

I handed her the phone looking into her confused eyes.

"Hello?" she asked cautiously.

"Bella?"

"Yes... Who is this?"

"Adam."

"Oh," I was secretly joyed when her face fell when he spoke her name. "What do you want?"

"Do you want to come over today so we can start the work on the project?"

"Actually, I can't. Sorry, I have plans today. What about tomorrow?" I was shocked. Tomorrow? Why was she going to see him at all?

As if she could read my mind she responded, "This is an important project Edward, plus he apologized. It sounded like he meant it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, as I did when I was frustrated. "I'm going too."

"Edward..." she started but I stopped her. "If you are going, then I am." She realized this was a lost cause and nodded.

Adam responded through the phone that tomorrow was fine and he'd pick her up at 3:00 pm. After each said their goodbyes they hung up.

"Don't worry, Edward... It'll be fine. I feel it. When you take me to your house we can ask Alice what is going to happen," her beautiful voice was in my ear and I nodded.

I picked her up and went out of the house and into my Volvo. Off to Alice then.

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Just take 30 seconds to write a quick note, so I can see how many are reading and the reactions to it. Thanks! Also, any suggestions are happily taken. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Always One**

**Chapter 7: Not Worth It**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

**Thanks for all of the kind words in the reviews! Also, to the person that wrote about Edward's descision to allow Bella to go; that is how chapter 6 was already written. :)**

BPOV

The drive to the Cullen house was short. I had my eyes on Edward the whole time, smiling. He was perfect, and nothing would ever change that. I was suddenly reminded of how imperfect I was, and I couldn't wait to be turned, to be worthy of being with Edward.

I reached out to trace his jaw line, closing my eyes while he was driving. I didn't have to worry about him losing focus. These times when we were alone together, truly alone, were few. I opened my eyes to see him smiling, eyes looking into mine. The car abruptly stopped and I looked out of the window, we were here.

No matter how fast I went to open the door Edward would always beat me to it. That didn't stop me from trying and I lunged for the door handle anyway. Didn't work, and I giggled in spite of myself. He smirked and led me inside the house.

Alice was naturally there waiting for us.

"So... you already know why we are here.." Edward began.

She cut him off, "Right." That familiar look came onto her face, showing that she was having a vision. When the look disappeared she looked shaken up.

"Edward," she said. I assumed that he was looking at her vision, as he tensed.

A silence overcame us. "What is it?" I asked.

"They have another vampire at their house. One that they are keeping from school, one that has a... connection with Edward." Alice responded.

I looked up at Edward, waiting for him to say something but nothing was said.

"How?" I prompted him, anxious now.

He took a big, not needed breath. "When I left Carlisle... I met her. We were friends. When I decided to go back to Carlisle and his ways she ridiculed me and wouldn't go."

"What's her name?" I asked.

"Sophie."

"Alice, can you see the color of her eyes?" I asked. Maybe, her diet had changed since knowing Edward.

"I can't, which is why I don't think you should go," Edward and I both nodded. I wasn't going to argue because she was right. To be in the same room with someone not committed to the animal diet could be fatal, even with Edward there. I refused to put him in unnecessary danger for some stupid project. I'll do my part, and Adam's (if he doesn't want to do it) hand it in, and we can both get credit.

Another vision flew across Alice's eyes, this one was longer and made her weak. I instinctively reached out to help her but Edward kept me back. He was going through Alice's mind seeing the vision for himself. When the vision cleared the room was silent and Edward and Alice were having a low conversation, half in their minds.

Impatient now, I asked, "What is it?"

They both looked hesitant to tell me and this annoyed me. If it was something important I had the right to know. "What is it?" I repeated, louder this time.

Alice opened her mouth but Edward shot her a glare, and she closed it.

"I deserve to know," I insisted. Great, more secrets. I looked at Edward expecting an answer but his face was calm. Disappointment flew across my face when I realized he was really not going to tell me. Didn't he trust me? After all we've been through, he should know that I should know.

Reading me like an open book, he stroked my cheek. "Alice saw you changed, but with the Volturi." He paused for a second while I took a deep breath.. I was not expecting this. "Don't worry, we will make sure to not let this happen." The look on his face was sincere and I believed him.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short, and I'm sorry for that but I really wanted to get it out. There is little action in this one but it is does reveal some parts of the major plot. Read and Review please. Thanks! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Always One**

**Chapter 8: Won't Happen**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

**Thanks to all of you for your reviews. It is really motivating when I see that you guys actually enjoy the story so far. Sorry for not updating in the past couple of days, I had some final exams that took up some time. **

EPOV

I told Bella about Sophie being in their house, but I didn't tell her about what else Alice saw. The vision shocked, and scared me because it was not what I was expecting.

_"No! It's not supposed to happen like this!" Bella screeched, eyes darting for an escape root. Adam was crouched near her baring his teeth. _

_"Bella, please try to understand that this is the only way. I'm sorry but it has to be done," he said before gently but firmly twisting her head for a large portion of her neck to be shown. _

_"Edward!" Bella screamed. "Adam, please. I'm not ready. Don't do this!" she pleaded with the monster about to bite into her flesh. _

_"There is no time," he responded and bit into her skin as she let out a bloodcurdling scream. They were in the forest, deep in a place I hadn't seen before. _

After the vision Alice and I silently made a pact to not tell Bella anything yet. We would tell her if the vision got more concrete but there was no reason to get her worked up over something that might not happen. If I have anything to say about it, it would not happen.

From the beginning I had a bad feeling about that coven. The suspicion only grew when they blocked their minds and Adam was found in her room. But now, the suspicion subsided and pure rage, and sadness entered. Rage was there because he bit Bella despite her pleas, and sadness was there because she called my name and I didn't respond, I didn't help her, I didn't make it there in time.

Now I would be more protective than usual. Never letting her out of my sight, and limited trips to the forest. I could kill Adam right now, even though he didn't do anything as yet.

My thoughts were interrupted by a horrible stench. Werewolves. This was not the right time, I already had trouble keeping myself calm for Bella's sake, and I doubt that they were here for a good reason. The rest of us smelled them and we all went outside to meet them. Sam Uley and Carlisle stepped up and shook hands.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "To what do we owe this visit?" I gripped Bella closer to me as I saw Jacob looking at her.

Sam spoke in a business-like voice,"There is a group of vampires living in Forks. We assume that they have relations to you?" Carlisle shook his head, "We are in no means connected to them, our treaty doesn't apply to them. They are a seperate coven." All of the men on Sam's side looked shocked but quickly recovered. "They are animal drinkers so there shouldn't be a problem negotiating with them," he added.

Sam nodded and they took off.

When we went inside Bella turned to me, "So, what are we doing today?" she asked.

I smiled at her. She had no idea of the thoughts going through my head, she thought everything was fine, and I didn't want to ruin her peacefulness and break the news to her.

"Do you want to go to Port Angeles, and see a movie?" I asked her.

She shook her head, "I just want to be with you right now," I couldn't help the happiness that came over me. We went to my room where we talked and I played some of my new acqurings of music for her and my mind almost left my thoughts on Adam. Almost. However in these few moments when we were alone I was happy.

**I'll try to get the next chapter out tomorrow, school is ending tomorrow so I'll have more time. Thanks!**


	9. Short Call

**Always One**

**Chapter 9: Short Call**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**

Adam POV

The day so far was very boring. There was nothing to do in Forks especially since it was so small. I didn't feel like hunting since I didn't need to, and I assume that would be characterized as a gluttonous action. I didn't need anymore sins added to my ever growing list.

The phone rang. Hmm... that's strange. Most humans gave into their instinct of staying away from us and the Volturi liked to communicate in different ways. I answered it after the second ring.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, may I speak to Adam?" a smooth female but human voice asked.

"Speaking, who is this?" I asked. "Bella," she responded.

I instantly relaxed, Bella was calling me.

"Um...Adam I can't come over," she continued.

"What? Why not?! Oh... I see, Edward won't let you huh?" I asked. I really didn't see what she saw in that 'boyfriend' of hers. He was so shallow and selfish. "Hello?" I asked when I got no response.

"Adam," a cold voice said, this was Edward. "My coven needs to have a meeting with yours. It's important, and you need to get All of your members to attend. ALL. Also, you might get a visit from a group of men from the nearby Quilette territory. Being hostile won't help you."

I growled over the phone, "Put Bella back on! I'm not talking to you Cullen!"

"That would be extremely unwise, and I think that you've caused enough problems. Both covens will meet 15 miles north into the forest. Make the rest come." With that he hung up. I shook with anger. Why did they want to meet us now? Of course we would come, we couldn't afford to put even more suspicion on ourselves.

My thoughts were interrupted by very loud, persistent knocks on the door. Now what? I practically flew down the stairs to open it, and I stared in shock when I did...

Jane, Felix and Demetri stared back at me. Swiftly they walked in past me and shut the door.

"Where is the rest?" Jane snapped at me as the rest of my coven assembled by the door. She is very impatient. She was quick to talk. "There is a change of plans, Aro does not want to wait until the end of the school year. It is too taxing to support a coven as large as yours for this one job. By the end of this month, which gives you about 22 days she needs to be bit. Aro prefers that Adam does it, and he says to try not to kill her."

I felt sick, "What if I kill her?" I managed to ask. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Then you won't have to hunt for a while." She said it as if it was obvious, she really didn't have a heart.

For the next few minutes we were all silent, waiting for her to say something else but she didn't.

"Sophie, Aro has allowed you to visit Edward. Don't make him regret it," she said coldly. I looked over at Sophie who's bright red eyes shone in contrast to her pale skin. She was the only one out of this coven that was not being forced to undergo the animal blood diet. A grin flew onto her face and her head nodded vigorously. This wouldn't be good.

"My sister... How is she?" I asked before they could leave.

"She gets worse and worse everyday, you should probably hurry up," Jane said as fury ripped through me.

"Has she asked for me?" I probed.

Jane chuckled, "All of the time, she wants to be put out of her agony. It's quite annoying."

An involuntary growl came out of my mouth and Jane laughed again. "Don't get yourself too worked up," she said, amused.

My poor sister was suffering, dying and all Jane could do was laugh, but soon after I finished this job we could be together. She would be turned into one of us and her suffering could finally cease. I awaited that day, the day when I could see her again.

**School is finally out, so I have more time now. Review, and leave your thoughts, suggestions. I appreciate it immensely, thanks! I made a big mistake in the name so I fixed that. Terribly sorry for those I confused. **

**This was originally in two parts but I put them together. :)**


	10. The Meeting

**Always One**

**Chapter 10: The Meeting**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

The day came for the big meeting. Truthfully I was worried, I was worried about Sophie and what we might find out today. Alice and Edward would not tell me anything and it was very annoying, so I proceeded to guess. It definitely bothered me that I was being kept out of the loop but I let it slip to the back of my mind until today. Today I was just bouncy and restless.

According to Edward, I was only going because everyone else was and there would be no one here to watch me. I would've went anyway but I didn't tell him this. Edward was acting strange also and I wondered if Alice saw something else. I was going to ask but lately he seemed so distant and looked at me like I was a fragile doll or something.

"Ready love?" Edward asked through the closed door. I opened it, "Yeah, let's go," I tried to stay positive. Edward chuckled darkly at my eagerness. "When are we leaving?" I asked. "In about ten minutes, Alice wants to check over everything," he said. "Don't worry so much, it'll all be fine," I insisted. He looked me in my eyes, "I love you." I smiled whenever I heard those words come out of his mouth and now was no different. "I love you too," I responded. He leaned forward and kissed me with an urgency I've never felt before. "Breathe Bella," he commanded lightly and I laughed at what he could do to me.

For the next ten minutes he held me close while we listened to one of his Cd's. This was bliss, whenever I was with him I felt more than content, I felt complete. My mind drifted to when he left me and I lost my soul. I now vowed that nothing like that would ever happen again.

Alice popped in his room, "We are leaving now." Her normally bright and bubbly personality was gone. She turned to Edward and they gave each other a quick nod. Edward carried me downstairs and all of the Cullens assembled in the front yard. One after another they all started the journey to the selected place in the forest.

On Edward's back I felt the wind pick at my body. I kept my eyers open and tried to watch the beautiful surroundings without getting dizzy. My arms were fastened securely to Edward's neck and my legs were wrapped around his torso.

When we finally got to the selected place in the forest Adam's coven was already there. Edward and I were the last people to get there so all eyes trained on us when he slowed to a slightly-human running pace. It was as if there was an imaginary line separating the Cullens and the others.

Carlisle broke the silence, "Greetings, first things first, let us do introductions." One by one Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward introduced themselves. They all then looked at me. "Me too?" I asked surprised. Esme smiled at me, "Of course dear, you're a part of this family too." I blushed which earned a growl from the other side.

All heads from the Cullen side turned to see the source of the growl. "Sophie," Edward muttered so low that I barely heard him and I realized that this was the mystery girl that spent time with Edward during his dark times.

She was sneering, "Edward," she responded. There was something different about her. I looked at her a little longer and I realized that her eyes were not the beautiful topaz I was hoping for but blood red.

Sophie crossed over the imaginary line while everyone watched her. She was beautiful with long black hair and pale skin. "I see you have a new pet," she said to Edward. He growled, "Bella is not a pet," he snarled. She laughed, "How rude of me! I didn't introduce myself; I'm Sophie, this is Adam- but you already know." She looked knowingly at me, I froze and felt Edward stiffen next to me.

The other three members of their coven introduced themselves as Dinah, Robert, and Mike. They all crossed the imaginary line. Carlisle broke the silence again, "Why did you decide to move to Forks?" Sophie answered, "They wanted to try out school, I came because I travel with them but as you can see I don't follow or believe in their diets, but Edward knows that already." She winked at him. I felt sick to my stomach, she was pure evil. Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed gently to reassure me and it helped a little bit.

"We assume that the Quilettes have arranged something with you," Carlisle said. Robert nodded, "Don't hunt on their lands, they won't "kill" us." He snickered towards the end and Dinah joined him. What was so funny about being killed by werewolves?

Edward stepped up while still holding my hand, "What connections do you have with Jane?" I watched as Adam's coven's jaws practically fell to the floor. "None," Adam spoke clearly, but nervously. Edward cocked an eyebrow, "You met with her...why?" Mike stepped up, "Old friend of ours, she was visiting." An awkward silence came and out of the trees emerged nine werewolves that did not look friendly.

**This is Chapter 10: The Meeting. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update it but I started a new story. It is called Obvious and it is JaredxKim so when you have time, check it out. Thanks, review and leave suggestions please. **


	11. She did what!

**I apologize for the long wait. I wanted this chapter to come out perfect. It didn't. Read and Review Please. **

**Chapter 11: She did what?!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all of it's characters**.

The wolves morphed back into their human forms. We all waited expectantly as Sam stepped up. "We declare war," he stated.

"On what grounds?" Sophie snarled. "You have been hunting in the area, against our treaty. There have been vampire incidents and you are the only vampire in this area that drinks from humans," Sam responded. "You didn't..." Adam pleaded, hoping that Sophia didn't break that rule. Her face looked blank, not caring. "And so what if I did, what will you do now... kill us?" She laughed at the last words.

As one, the La Push boys transformed into huge wolves, and I was beyond shocked. It had all happened so suddenly. The four vampires of Adam's coven crouched to fight, to kill. I glanced over at the Cullens who looked tense and wary. "What do we do?" I asked to no one in particular. "We need to leave," Alice answered.

I looked back towards the two groups ready for the attack and realized something different. Adam was missing and his coven didn't seem phased. Before I could make anything of it a pair of rock-hard arms stretched out and grabbed me from behind. I let out a scream and twisted to see my attacker but I didn't see one. I was lifted into the air by this invisible entity when I realized that it was Adam. I was thrown over his shoulder and he ran.

I saw others following us but they seemed like a blur. I closed my eyes willing the nausea to go away. "Let me down," I said half-heartedly. No answer came, I didn't expect one. When I opened my eyes again I no longer saw the blurs.

After what seemed like a long time we stopped in a clearing. Adam changed from his invisibly state. I had never been in this part of the forest before.

He approached me. "What are you doing?" I whimpered out. "I'm going to change you now, before it is too late," he said simply. I screamed out but my mouth was forcefully closed.

The only people I might want to change me were Edward, (of course) Alice, or Carlisle. What I've seen so far from Adam was that he barely had any self-control. This would probably end how Jasper biting me would end; chaotic, disasterous, bad.

After pleading and yelling I gave up. When I felt his lips on my arm I said, "I knew I should've listened to Edward. I should've known you were bad." He froze, "It's for the better good. I apologize Isabella for the pai."

His lips went to my hand this time and I closed my eyes awaiting the pain. I heard a swoosh sound and felt his lips absence. I saw Edward pinning Adam's arms behind his back. I let out a huge gust of air I didn't know I was holding in. I couldn't help but feel helpless in a situation like this; with two strong, fast creatures and me. There was nothing I could do to help and I felt extremely lazy just sitting on the ground.

"Leave! Now!" Edward snarled at Adam. His voice was almost unrecognizable because it had so much fury in it.

I didn't really watch their fight because to me it was a bunch of blurs. They moved too fast for my eyes and it was too nerve-wracking if Adam injured Edward.

A tap on my shoulder brought everything back to perspective. It was Alice. She helped me to my feet and Edward stopped fighting after throwing Adam a long distance.

"We need to leave!" she whispered. "Back to the house!" she continued. Without a word Edward flung me onto his back and Alice and him ran to the Cullen mansion. It felt good to be back but questions plagued my mind. Questions that I hoped would be answered soon. What did Adam mean when he said 'before it is too late?'

I wasn't going to sit around here and do nothing, whatever I needed to do to help I would.

I knew one thing for sure; things were definately going to change.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know it is not a lot, sorry. However I'm still typing up the stuff I was writing over the 'vacation.' It didn't turn out too well. It involved too many hospital trips for my liking (more than 0) and blazing heat. Anyways, I'm back now and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, thank you for your patience. :) Read and Review, please. **

Always One Chapter 12

**BPOV**

The wolves and Adam's coven called a truce for the meantime since the fighting was matched. Alice told me that something big was coming but her visions were blurry- coming in fragments.

Edward didn't let me out of his sight but I wasn't complaining. Charlie got annoyed that Edward seemed to spend all of his time at my house. Even though he was a gentleman he ignored Charlie's less than subtle remarks to leave. When his leaving was inevitable Alice invited me for a sleepover and I still didn't even go back home.e

It had been a week since the incident and I had to convince Edward to let me continue to attend Forks High School. He gave in when he realized Adam's coven seemed to not be going back to Forks.

I did not see Adam or any of his coven since the incident and I didn't want to.

**APOV**

I was so stupid. I thought I saw the perfect opening to change Bella but I missed it and now the Cullens were onto all of us. For some reason those wolves were stronger than what we thougt they were and we couldn't beat them. After promising to practically put a leash on Sophie we agreed to a truce for now, and we all left battered to our various homes.

"How could you mess this up?" Sophie asked. "You had her right there, you could've changed her and we would've been out of this dreadful place!" She screeched in my ears as soon as we walked through the door.

"I underestimated their speed, and reflexes. I thought they would be too far behind to catch up," I explained. This only seemed to infuriate her more.

"I told you that Edward was fast. So while you were running around pointlessly we were stuck fighting stinky, overgrown wolves!" She continued yelling.

"You wouldn't have had to fight if you could go on the animal diet like the rest of us or just follow the treaty!" I yelled back. "Why are we the only ones who must suffer? We were all almost killed today because of your stupidness. You know we had that treaty and you broke it so don't lecture me." I had never lost my temper like that but Sophie continued to irk me.

She lived by no rules or restrictions. No laws binded her and she did whatever she wanted, it wasn't fair that we had to live thirsty for the human blood she drank so freely.

Her voice changed to the calm, serene voice she normally used.

"I fed on treaty grounds because I was thirsty. We shouldn't have to listen to what those dogs want us to do. We work for the Volturi not for some mutts," she said.

I sighed, there was no way of arguing with her and winning. I marched up the stairs past the other members of my coven and into my room. I plopped down onto the unnesseary bed, closed my eyes and willed the bad memories of today to go away.

It was decided that we would lay off trying to pass off as normal people and we wouldn't go to school for a while. If we did I was almost certain Edward Cullen would approach me and I didn't want to deal with that.

The truth was that I failed. I failed my sister, I failed my coven and I failed the Volturi. The longer Bella is not changed, the longer my sister stays sick and the longer she stays a human and not a vampire.

I would have to change Bella the next chance I would get for my sister. If the Cullens ever left her alone after this incident I would be there and I would bite her.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! The response to this story was much more than I expected, and I have you all to thank. This is Chapter 13, hopefully you'll enjoy. Also, constructive critiscm and suggestions are gladly taken, I always want to better my writing. Read and Review Please, :) ****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all of its characters. **

Chapter 13

APOV

I started to formulate a plan; I needed to change her soon . My sister's health was deteriorating and her death was approaching. It was my duty to save her, to turn her into one of us.

Maybe if I talked to the Cullens and told them that all I wanted to do was change Bella into a vampire they would do it themselves. But I couldn't do that, the Volturi swore us to secrecy, and if we broke that we would be killed. Plain and simple. So how was I supposed to get close to Bella without the Cullens knowing, and change her. That was a tall order, especially because of her over-protective boyfriend.

I loved Bella, I wouldn't do anything to kill her, just change her. The pain would go away. But did I really love Bella or did I just feel an attraction. I barely knew her, the few times we talked she was pleasant. What exactly was love, anyway? I loved my sister, and I was doing all I could to save her.

When I was turned into a vampire, and was past newborn years I would watch over my sister, but there was nothing I could do when she fell sick. I didn't trust myself to change her so I went to the Volturi, who cut me a deal. If I changed some girl named Bella, they would change my sister. I didn't know Bella, so it didn't matter to me if I failed. I drank from humans, there would be no differerence. Then the Volturi set me up wth other vampires and told us all to drink from animals until they said not to. Only one of us got out of it, that was Sophie.

We were filled in on the Cullens, and Sophie already had a connection with one of them. She should've been a great addition to the team, but she wasn't. She was risky, and sloppy, never cleaning up after herself and leaving the rest of us to get her out of jams. However, the Volturi, especially Jane took a liking to her. Sophie was like a big, brat who looked like a gorgeous 27-year-old. She was mysterious; I didn't even know if she had a special power or not, who changed her, or what exactly was her relationship with Edward Cullen all of those years ago.

The Cullens intrigued me when I first heard about them. They were a huge coven, but family-like, with a father and mother figures, sibling, and marriage relationships. What impressed me even more was the fact that the oldest - Carlisle, grew immune to human blood. That he actually worked in a hospital, and was not tempted, that was more than what I could say for myself.

I was constantly tempted especially attending a school for the time that I did, and when Bella cut her finger that time I was in her room I thought I would go mad. I didn't understand how if she was Edward's _la tua contante_ why he didn't seem that phased by the pricked finger. I had to give the Cullens more credit after that.

So, then what was love? The ability not to kill when it is so convenient. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward loved Bella, you had to love her to resist that temptation. Did that mean that I didn't love her?

I groaned as I came to a realization, I didn't love Bella, but I was attracted to her. She was smart and pretty but that was the depth of my feelings. I felt so much more for my sister, that Bella couldn't compare.

I heard the downstairs door fly open, and we all assembled from the various places in the house to greet the visitor. It was Jane, wearing a nasty smirk on her face.

"I have some bad news Adam," she started, not sounding at all sad.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice suprisingly calm.

"The Volturi cannot change your sister anymore," she continued.

"Why not?!" I yelled, a snarl getting out of my mouth.

"There were some complications, things changed, time ran out."

"What happened?"

"She's dead," she said simply, with that smirk on her face, guaging my reaction.

**So that is Chapter 13. I know I haven't been doing that much Edward, and Bella POVs, but it's important to see some things from Adam's point of view. **

**Also, if you have time check out my other stories : Obvious ( a KimxJared fic) and Not Just A Celeb Crush (an EmbryxOC fic)**

**Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know how these are annoying but I felt as if you all needed an explanation as to why updates haven't been as frequent as I hoped. **

**I started school yesterday and already I have a lot of work. I leave my home early and come back late, I'm not complaining though since my school is awesome! Anyways, this also means less frequent updates. I'm writing everyday but I haven't really had a chance to put it all together and since I am trying to make the chapters longer it's taking some time.**

**The point of this author's note is to tell you guys to not lose your faith in me. I will finish Always One, and get Not Just A Celeb Crush and Obvious really running. **

**I'm sorry for such infrequent chapters. During this weekend I will update at least one of my stories. Thanks for all of the support, I really appreciate it. **

**As always, I'm open to suggestions, constructive criticism and reviews so feel free to leave them!**

**Be Safe!**


	15. Chapter 15

Adam's Point of View

Everyone was silent, including me. I averted my eyes from Jane's smirk. My sister was dead. Dead, and I didn't save her, I wasted time, I failed.

There would be no redemption now, the past was the past, but she would have no future. She was gone forever, away from this world and onto the next.

I felt eyes on me but I didn't search them out. I kept my head bowed and my eyes closed in memory of her. We used to be so close, pushing each other on swing sets, doing homework together. She was my family, the reason I was here about to change Bella. The reason why I was sticking to this dreadful animal diet, for her, so she could become like me. So she wouldn't suffer anymore, or feel anymore pain. So she'd be strong, invincible, and tough.

But that couldn't happen now. Everything I did was in vain, she didn't get changed and instead of changing her the Volturi just watched her die because I didn't change Bella in time. I would never hear her laugh or sing, or see her jump when I startled her, all because I failed.

My unbeating heart hurt, as I reminisced on our good and bad times. Like any siblings we fought, argued, annoyed and teased each other but we loved each other and we were close. When I "died" she was left alone, and I longed to bring her into this world of superior beings but it didn't happen. It couldn't happen anymore because she was gone.

It hurt to say that, it hurt to feel that, it hurt to think that. It hurt, but it was true so what now?

That was the big question; what now? I couldn't go on and change Bella now that there was no hope for my sister. It wouldn't be fair for me to put the venom that she didn't want in her. But what could I do? What should I do? I highly doubted that the Volturi would let me walk away because of my sister's death. They didn't care as much to save her when she was dying even though I didn't change Bella yet.

Mike spoke up, "So, what now?"

Jane rose one of her perfectly formed eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"Now that Angela is passed, Adam's mission is over, isn't it?" he asked, glancing at me through the corner of his eyes.

A smug smile landed on her lips, "No."

No? That was it? Just no? She didn't explain her word, didn't say anything else, just no. It surprised me how heartless Jane could be. I heard her story, I heard what happened to her, I felt bad for her yet she had no remorse for me. My sister didn't have a chance at eternal life, she was killed, forever to lay under a tombstone with a generic heading. My sister was over, she had no life, but Jane did but all she did was smirk.

"What do you mean no?" I asked, my voice raising higher than it should've.

"Exactly what I said, no. Your mission isn't over, it is not our fault that she died before you completed your task. If anything it was yours," she said, her cold eyes burning into mine.

I snapped. My feet left the ground and I lunged at her but was stopped mid-air and ended up on the ground writhing in pain. I felt like I was burning, like my head was going to explode. Her power. She was using her power against me.

I was in pure agony for minutes before she decided that was enough and relieved me of her gaze.

"Let that be a lesson. This whole thing is getting tiring. Either change her, or kill her. I'll be back, to check on your progress and more will come with me." She paused to let her words sink in.

I was still on the ground feeling the aftershocks of the torture. Her power was evil, there was no way to get around it.

**A/N: That should be the end of Adam's POV for a while. Sorry, but some things needed to be explained through him. We'll be getting back to the Cullens shortly. Review, please?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Always One Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

BPOV

The wedding was in about a month and I was excited and nervous. I was a little scared of the whole idea but the thought of tying myself to Edward forever was enough for me to enjoy it. That didn't mean that I had to enjoy Alice's craziness however. The numerous shopping trips, dress fittings and color pickings were too much. She tended to forget I was human and that I needed food, and sleep unlike herself. In the beginning Edward tried to save me from her but his recent attempts were futile. Who could help it? Alice was very intimidating.

Other than that, everything was going smoothly. Calling Renee and telling her was one of the easiest thing of this whole ordeal. I expected to put up a long, tiring fight but the phone call was relatively simple. She had assumed that Edward and I were already going to get married from the last time I saw her. I gave her the date, and time and she was going to fly in for the day, and the day before. Charlie was still grumpy about it but he'd cheer up soon. Today was the day that him and Edward would have their 'talk." I was worrying over what would happen since I wasn't allowed in their 'man' thing.

Instead of doing that Alice had me over for a sleepover, where sleeping wouldn't occur. Right now, all of my make-up from the day that she forcefully put on was being taken off so I could go to sleep but it was taking too long. My eyes were drooping and my words came out unmonitored.

"Why did you put all of this junk on me to just take it off?" I whined, in a sleepy murmur.

Alice giggled to herself, clearly enjoying me being miserable but otherwise didn't answer. For a vampire, this whole thing was going really slow.

"Alice, hurry up!" I said in a louder voice. More giggles. "You're going slow even for a human, what's going on?"

"I heard somewhere that people give more honest answers when they are sleepy or on drugs/alcohol, and since Edward would probably kill me if I drugged you this is the next best thing. We NEED to talk about the wedding," she said in her frenzied, excited way.

My sleepy brain was processing her words, 'honest... sleepy... kill.' Wait a second! She was torturing me like this on purpose?? For the wedding?

"Well, since you told me your plan, I promise not to cooperate," I stated. I had graduated from high school, but ever since then there hasn't been a day this summer that Alice didn't try to cram wedding stuff down my throat, and Edward seemed to think it was amusing.

_"If you saw yourself when you try to be angry, and you'd laugh too," _he had said once. To respond to him I tried my best angry eyes look but it disappeared when that crooked smile appeared on his lips. I love that smile, and he knew it too. He unfairly used it to his own advantage.

"Come on Bella, don't be like that," said Alice, interrupting me from my daydreams. "We're almost done with the planning but I need your honest opinion on these last things. You want your wedding to be perfect, don't you?" she asked in her special, inhuman, charming, vampire voice. How could I say no to that voice?

"Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked, earning a squeal from her as she won like she saw she would. Alice always won, always got her way. Stupid vampire best friend.

For the next hour or so we talked about the wedding. We decided on going shopping for a dress tomorrow, but it was a blur, since I was only half-awake. We would've went longer if Edward didn't save me. When he came home early from a hunting trip it used to surprise me but now it seemed regular. We both couldn't wait to see each other again, and I loved the feeling.

Staying in his arms as I went to sleep barely any unpleasent thoughts were in my mind. But of course, I always thought of Adam, and his coven and what happened to them. They supposedly moved away but none of us knew where to. Edward tried to assure me that if he ever saw him again that he would kill him but that didn't assure me, not when everything was still a mystery.

**Author's Note:**

**First of all I want to apologize for the tremendous wait for this chapter. I am recovering from a massive case of writer's block and this chapter took forever to come out. My other stories suffered also. Sorry! Thankfully, it is almost gone which means the next chapter will be up sometime by Sunday. It's already written but I want to edit it. Hint: Some thing goes down at the mall. **

**Second of all, I really LOVE reading reviews, especially since you all are so nice. I also get inspired by them, so keep them coming, please!**

**Also, please critique me of my writing for this one. It's not all that good, it didn't go through editing and I wrote it all on one sitting before a school day, but I really want to improve my writing style. **

**Any, ANY suggestions on the story are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Always One Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

Bella's POV

Today was the shopping trip for the dresses. Alice and I already knew what we wanted and we just had to pick them up. I had to say, Alice had great taste, and the fact that she could see in the future and see who liked what helped too. Only Alice and I were going because she wanted only her and I to see the dress so we could make sure that Edward didn't see it. I found it funny but agreed.

Edward needed more persuasion than that. Ever since the incident he wanted to be around me all of the time, but for the sake of the surprise element of the wedding I convinced him not to go. "You worry so much, but you shouldn't. We'll be fine. The only things there are the occasional robber," I said, attempting to make a joke out of it. In the end, he agreed as long as I carried his cellphone, which had to be on and not on vibrate but on sound. I didn't care.

Now Alice and I were filing into her yellow Porsche about to go to Seattle. Alice was talking animatedly and I nodded and smiled. She had a way to make you feel excited about something that you would normally dread; weddings and dresses. She drew me sketches from the questions she asked me about what I wanted and they turned out beautiful. Her vampire charm and her regular charm were overwhelming.

We got there in less time then it would've took me to get there and we marched into the boutique. Alice had picked a custom boutique that made the dresses per your request that was insanely expensive. Whenever I argued to her about the prices of things she was putting into the wedding she would always say, "It's for Edward, too," and I knew she was right.

Alice walked in human-speed straight to the counter, and turned on her charming smile.

"William, are the Cullen dresses in yet?" she asked.

The man at the counter, clearly flabbergasted at her reading his name-tag simply nodded, then scurried off to get the dresses.

"You probably shouldn't do that," I said once the man left.

"Do what?"

"Charm him like that. It's really unnecessary he would've given the clothes to us regardless."

She smiled, "It just makes it more fun. You'll understand once you're changed."

At that point William came back panting with the hangers in his hand. Alice took them from him and started to analyze each one. She took each one out of the bags and used her heightened senses to see if anything was wrong. There weren't any problems.

"Ring it up," she commanded, after she was done looking at them. William did as he told, and gasped at the price but nevertheless gave it to Alice who paid for it instantly in cash, in exact change. She most likely for-seen the price, lucky vampire.

When we walked out of the store Alice flashed me her devilish grin. "Well, since we're here, let's do some more shopping," she said in her convincing tone. I wasn't that gullible but after her pleading I ended up agreeing.

Halfway through the ninth or tenth store (I lost track,) Alice froze. She was seeing a vision, and at the same time she snapped out of it, cold hands grabbed me from behind and ran. I screamed but I couldn't hear myself, we were traveling too fast so I saved my breath. My eyes were kept closed to prevent any nausea.

I only opened my eyes when I knew we had stopped and I was plopped on a hard chair. I didn't recognize my surroundings but I recognized the things standing around me. Adam and his coven, one with red eyes, all intimidating, with one human in their presence; me.


	18. Chapter 18

**

* * *

**

Always One Chapter 17

**There isn't much to say but that I'm back and I'm sorry for the long wait. I 've had a tremendous amount of writer's block. However, I'm ready to start back where I left off. Thanks for still reading! :) Next chapter will be the last chapter,, Review and you'll get it tonight, loves**

* * *

EPOV

I decided that with Bella gone for the day I should take this time to hunt. It had been a while since my last trip, and I needed badly to drink. With Adam still out there I couldn't bring myself to leave Bella's side. I could trust Alice to be able to watch her.

However, I gripped my cell phone in my right hand, waiting for a call to confirm their return. I knew that I was being unreasonable but I was close to losing Bella before and it wasn't going to happen again.

I couldn't lie when I say that I was happy at the reason she was out. We would finally be able to get married, and we'd be each other's forever.

The phone vibrated in my hand and I quickly glanced at the caller ID: Alice. I snapped the phone open.

"What happened, Alice? Is everything okay?" I asked, expecting her to tell me to calm down, that of course nothing would be wrong.

"Edward, I don't know what happened, but one came and took Bella," she spoke, her voice leaking with panic.

I snarled into the phone, "What do you mean? You were supposed to watch her! Where is she now, did you follow?"

"I followed to an extent but others held me back, and they were very good at covering there tracks. I went back to the mall, meet me there," she said.

Before she even requested to meet I practically flew out of my window, with the phone I cautiously asked the one question on my mind, "What do you see?"

"I don't know, there are too many people deciding her fate. They each have different opinions," Alice whispered into the phone.

BPOV

I had no idea of what was going on but there were vampires staring me down. There were only two in front of me though, Sophie and Adam. I looked at the both of them.

"What is happening?" I said, unaware that my voice would've sounded so deep from the grogginess.

"We either kill you or turn you," Sophie simply said. "I vote for draining her," she added, turning back to Adam. "I could use a snack."

Adam looked back at her, "She is more of a use to the Volturi if she is turned. She already has a gift, imagine how much it would be magnified or even changed if she became one of us."

Sophie scoffed, and kicked the front of my chair. "I do not see what is so special about this human, Edward is interested, the Volturi are interested and you are definately interested," she said sneering once again. "However, I see her as what she is - a meal."

And with that I saw flashes of two vampires fighting before me, and as I struggled to get out of the chair, I realized what the fight was about. Sophie was trying to get me.

I scanned the room quickly for anything I could use, a cell phone to call for help would be one thing. As I landed on a land-line, the front door busted open and in came the Cullens, all of them.

Everything was moving so fast that all I saw were blurs, but out of the blurs I saw Adam lunge for me, and felt his teeth at my neck.

I also felt them plunge in.

My mouth opened and screamed as I felt his venom already start to course through my veins. Edward grabbed the back of his shirt, looking murderous and threw him into Sophie.

"It was the only choice," Adam said very calmly, regarding the circumstances.

Edward was visibly shaking as Alice made her way over to me, as I whimpered. Pathetic. "Get out!" he screamed, and they left. Adam didn't even look back.

I faded into unconsciousness, but quickly came back and felt the excruciating pain. I never knew it could be possible but I wanted to die from the pain and I probably would've found a way to do it, if they hadn't tied me down. Edward was with me through the whole thing, holding my hand, and if he wasn't vampire I could've sworn that his hands would be torn from my nails.


	19. Chapter 19

My eyes blinked open, being totally out of it for the last couple of days, had made my body acutely aware of all of the changes. I slowly opened my mouth, inhaling the unneeded air, while flexing my hands. I had not sat up yet, though, the wave of feeling, and sensation was too much for me.

"Shh... She's figuring it out," whispered a familiar, lyrical voice. Was that.. Alice?

The room was silent, as my new set of ears could tell, and I took deep breaths to steady myself. At that point, it all flashed back to me.

I was bit.

I was changed.

I was now a vampire.

But, then why did I feel like this? Sore, and annoyed, and weird. From an outside perspective, vampires were beautiful creatures, but the transition was probably the most painful thing I had to go through. Being able to feel the shapes and contours of my body molding to perfection. To being able to see the microscopic dust particles floating around.

I craned my head, to look at who was surrounding me: Alice , for one. Rose, and Emmett, Carlisle, Esme.

I turned my head the other way, looking for the one person that I was truly looking for, but he wasn't here. And come to think of it neither was Jasper.

"Where is he?" my voice, that I expected to be groggy, and low asked. However, it sounded like music, the perfect notes moving through my ears. My vocal tone had went up a notch, and it maintained through my whole sentence. Most likely an advantage of not having to breathe.

At this point, Carlisle stooped down to my level, to look me in the eye as I lay on what I figured to be the huge bed that Edward purchased when he made Alice "take me hostage."

"How are you feeling, Bella?" A warm smile graced his face.

"I'm fine," I said, the words coming out curt, and rushed. "Where is Edward?"

"Right here," said the voice that I could never mistake, his own.

This made me sit up and look at him. Just as I remembered, but even more remarkable. My highly tuned eyes allowed me to fully appreciate how he was formed. His perfect nose, to his hair, to his captivating eyes. It was a wonder, how with my human eyes I could even start to appreciate his beauty. His eyes looked right back at mine, no doubt blood red because of all of the human blood that I had in my system. Blood red, like Victoria's or James' or even Laurent's. But even more recently in my life, Sophie's.

Sophie had tried to kill me, I could remember that. And while they tried to protect me from her, Adam sneakily attacked me, tearing into my flesh and draining me of my humanity.

For some reason, I had a romanticized version of turning into a vampire. Edward and I would dress up, similarly how we did for prom. He would whisper something in my ear. Preferably how much he loved me, and how I should relax and it could be relatively painless. How he would be sad to see my blush go away but ultimately happy that I would join him forever.

How when he bit it would feel like a punch from a rowdy kindergartener.

But the pain I felt, from a relative stranger like Adam was excruciating, and was something that I never wanted to experience.

"What happened to them?" I asked, my voice getting stronger, as I practiced.

"They left, and Jasper followed but he'll be back soon. Their trail was lost, " said Emmett.

"Most likely, we will see them again, Bella. But for now, don't worry about that. We have a lot of work to do to fix this. An unplanned change, your father has been worried sick, and I'm stumped on how to explain this. But first, you must feed, and we can sort out where we will go. Probably back to Alaska with the Denali Clan but we must hurry," Carlisle explained.

I looked at him, he was right. This was a mess. "But," I said smiling, "I'm not thirsty."

Alice nodded and smiled, probably already seeing that I wouldn't have a problem with my control. "It'll all work out."

**A/N: So hello guys. The chapter that took forever to make, and twice as long to post is here. My first fanfiction story ever is over, and I feel sort of happy. Towards, the end my writer's block definately caught up with me. Also, I will be revising it, and my other stories as well. Re-reading them today I saw so many things that I hoped to change. **

**Please review, tell me what you think, and I'll be happy that after this long, someone was still interested in seeing the ending. =]**


End file.
